nevernightfandomcom-20200215-history
Anais
The god Anais is the firstborn and only son of Aa and Niah. It is unknown what became of him after he was born. In The Itreyan Mythos As the supreme being and creator of the universe, the Light God Aa feared very little. Among these fears was that of another rival, particularly, a male rival, who could match his power and might. And so, this in mind Aa commanded his wife, Niah, bear him no sons, and, at first, dutifully, the Night obeyed him. She bore him four daughters, meant to rule at his side. However, Niah began to miss her husband in the long, cold hours of darkness, and to alleviate her loneliness, she chose to bring a boychild into the world, to keep her company in the Abyss. The Night named her son Anais. Aa was outraged at his wife's disobedience. As punishment, he banished the Night from the sky. Feeling betrayed by her husband, Niah vowed vengeance against Aa, and has not spoke to him since. As for their son, Anais, his fate remains a mystery. A mystery the narrator has greatly played up and accentuated. Old Ashkahn Mythos In the empire of Old Ashkah, Anais was known under a different name. There they called him The Moon. He was the Eater of Fear, the Day in the Darkness. He reflected his father's light and brightened his mother's night. In the empire of Old Ashkah, he taught the first sorcerii the arts arcane. A god of magik and wisdom and harmony, worshipped above all others. No shadow without light, Ever day follows night, Between black and white there is gray. He was the balance between night and day. The prince of dawn and dusk. And fearing his growing power, the Everseeing resolved to slay his only son. AA struck while Anais slept. He cut off his son's head and hurled his body from the heavens. Anais's corpse plummeted to the earth, tearing the land asunder and throwing all the world into chaos. The Ashkahi Empire in the east was completely destroyed. And where his son's body lay in the west, AA commanded his faithful to build a temple to his glory. That temple became a city, and that city became the new heart of his faith. But gods don't die so easily. And the Mother keeps only what she needs. Anais's soul wasn't extinguished. It was shattered. Some pieced pooled in the hollows beneath the city's skin. The part of him that raged. That hated. That wished only for it all to end, just as he had. In time, other shards gained a seeming of their own way, crawling from the mire beneath his grave. Cut off from what they'd been, and knowing not what they were, they sought others like them. Feasting on fear as Anais had once done, and taking whatever shapes and mannerisms those they rode found comfort in. Lastly, the largest fragments of the whole, the parts which were strongest, found their way into people. At the heart of it - Deamons and Darkin - are all the same. Searching for the missing pieces of them themselves. Seeking to become whole again. The scattered pieces of a scattered god. Trivia *Godsgrave is named for God's Grave - the place where Anais's decapitated body fell down to earth. Category:Deities